


Things are changing

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Things are changing

When I have begun at the monastery I thought that Setheh hated me, but little by little he have changed around me.  
Maybe it's was because I have protected Flayn because I could protect her like if she was my sister. I keep close to her.  
Maybe he saw that when he have fought together and that I have learned the truth about him, our relationship have changed too because he have trusted me.  
  
Fayn told me that he tries to be better around me because he saw how I am.  
He even comforted me when I have lost my dad.  
Then Flayn told me to see him because he works too hard and he needs to rest.  
  
I don't know why was playing Flayn about me and his dad but maybe she was trying to matchmaking us.  
Because it's not the first time that she told me to invite him for tea or have dinner with me.  
  
So I have seen him it's true it's looked tired "You should take a rest, maybe sleep a little it's look like you didn't sleep since 2 days"  
  
"I know, like you see I had lots of work, oh by the way what are you doing? I thought I wouldn't see you or maybe you want I teach you stuff?"  
  
I smiled at him and say "Maybe we should have dinner together"  
  
He smiled at me and said "It's one wonderful idea"  
  
When we were eating it's was so nice I tell him "Thank you for finally trust me for everything and for comforting me"  
  
"I know how you feel, I'm sorry I have acted weird around you it's because I wanted to see if you were good, then after when you have protected Flayn, let her in your class, training her and be with her means a lot to me and it means I can trust you. It's been a long time since she had not one motherly figure and I'm glad for it "  
  
I was blushing  
  
" Oh I didn't means to make you blush"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
We were smiling and I totally thought it's was like a date between us.  
  
"I promise to sleep tonight and then tomorrow I can Invit you for one tea"  
  
"I would love that"  
  
The next day after the class he have waited for me he was talking with his daughter first  
  
"Oh you are seeing again Professor"  
  
"Yeah she is really nice and we have lots of stuff to talk"  
  
She have a big smile "You know if maybe you want to date her I wouldn't mind it at all because she is cool and great and maybe it's also time that you found someone"  
  
He was speechless about what said his daughter that they had one hug.  
Then she have left and I have arrived to see him.  
  
We had one wonderful day where we have talked about many subjects, it's was nice to see him smile and laugh with me.  
  
"Let me accompany you to your room"  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
Then before I arrive at my room I said to him "Between today and yesterday for me it's was important for us that we have spent time, it's like we form a bond and maybe like dating.  
Maybe you wouldn't like this because I'm a teacher and young, and maybe you are scared for F. Or maybe because of what happened to your wife... "  
  
He kissed my forehead" I have talked with Flayn and she told me everything was okay and that maybe it's was also time for me to move on and finally be with someone else. And I know you can also protect her "  
  
" Yes of course  
  
Then he kissed me, it's was my first kiss and I was blushing because I had never these feelings, so I was a little crying  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"  
  
I was smiling to him and say "I'm happy it's prove that I'm alive that I have felt it's just it's my first time I have these feelings and that I was kissed"  
  
He hugged me "And it's will not be the last"  
  
"I hope no".


End file.
